


Dancin On My Own

by Madstone015



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstone015/pseuds/Madstone015





	Dancin On My Own

Beca’s declaration of love for each of the Bellas dragging them on stage for their final performance together. Chloe kept Beca in a tight embrace, it was clear the whispered words were pure and full of absolute love and adoration. Beca turned kissing Chloe passionately causing Theo to take the hint and leave them be for the evening. Emily turned in time to catch the sight. The high she rode instantly sank. She shivered in the sudden realization the air was colder now than under the bright stage lights.

Chicago who was still all smiles wrapped Em’s coat around her shoulders and rubbed her back, “What do you say ladies, one more night on the town?” The cheers erupted and they headed to the van together. Emily looped her arm in Chicago’s as he hung back a little, not at all minding the support he suddenly offered. “Sorry I don’t mean to put you on the spot Emily, but are you ok?”

Emily smiled wide and nodded but it was completely unconvincing. “Where would you like to go tonight?” She shrugged, none of them could ever agree on what kind of club to go to.

“How about a karaoke club? The guys tell me there is a beautiful one downtown. It’s not just some dive like a lot of them.”

Em nodded thoughtfully, “That would be nice. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek before they headed to the van side by side no longer arm in arm.

The only seat left was between Amy and Cynthia Rose. Last thing she needed was more snarky comments from the blonde. Amy was about to open her mouth when Em hissed quietly, “Enough… ok I’m the stupidest person alive. I get it.”

Amy hauled her head back curiously and wrapped her arm around Emily’s shoulder, “Legacy… you realize that besides Flo, you were our only other recruit to the Bella’s before you took over?”

She shrugged, “Yeah? So…?”

Amy scoffed as if it should have been so obvious, “Well who the hell else was I supposed to haze for those 3 years?”

Emily’s brows curved in curiosity, “You mean you were hazing me all this time?”

“Hell yeah, I love you like a little sister. I could have done far worse. But you’ve been the calm level headed one of the whole group since you joined. I couldn’t resist.”

Emily thought for a moment then nudged her and had half a grin on her face, “Thanks… I genuinely thought you hated me.”

Amy shook her head and laughed, “Not a chance Rug Rat. Besides who could hate you?”

Emily shrugged as her face fell and looked at Beca and Chloe riding their high still then looked out the window to try and focus on the positives.

Chicago called out, “Lets go ladies!”

The women filed out one by one and into a gorgeous bar that had a small stage. Aubrey was the first to catch on and cheered, “Yes Karaoke!!!” The rest ooo’d having been on this tour and seen every type of bar imaginable from dingy in the slums to the grander hotel bars. They all ran up to look at the song selection but Emily hung back catch Chicago’s attention again, “Thank you for taking care of us on this trip.”

He smiled, “My pleasure. You know… for being the two leaders of the pact I don’t think they realize what they are missing. I think you should show them.”

She looked at him mortified. “What?! No I couldn’t… look at them, they are happy together.”

He smiled wider, “Just trust me.” He leaned in whispering something in her ear, she hesitated but then walked up putting her name last on the list of participants to sing.

The evening was all smiles, tears, laughter, rap, rock, country, jazz, they hit every genre. They got lost in enjoying each others company, releasing all the stress of their tour and the being held hostage and not wanting to think of going home. Each song was more enthusiastic than the last and indulge on alcohol they didn’t let them have during the tour.

Emily approached the microphone nervously, the gentle piano intro flowed through the air and it caught Beca’s attention, she nudged Chloe and both gulped at the sight of the younger beauty. They recognized the introduction but couldn’t place it. Then Emily’s eye’s closed and mouth opened making their hearts stop beating. Her soul poured from her lips.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh. I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh. And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh. I keep dancing on my own._

Chicago stood proud, near the front for Emily to focus on. He didn’t want her to break down crying on stage after all. It was clear she was pouring her soul into every word.

Chloe took Beca’s hand as neither could hold back the tears that rolled down their faces.

_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh. I keep dancing on my own. So far away, but still so near. The lights come up, the music dies._

_But you don't see me standing here._

The crowd that had gathered around the small stage cheered as if she’d just done the concert with Khaled. She opened her eyes and covered her mouth sheepishly moving off the stage.

Every Bella had moved from their seats and pulled her into the biggest group hug. No one acted like it was a soul crushing song the way they cheered for her.

Beca managed to force her way into the middle of the group, she looked into Emily’s eyes, their loving stare at one another glistening with tears. Chloe finally pushed her way through and met Emily’s with a look at matched Beca’s. Beca rolled her eyes still loathing emotions so much, “Jesus Em.” She pulled Emily down by the back of her neck kissing her passionately. Chloe slid an arm around Emily’s and Beca’s waists. When Beca finally broke their kiss Chloe turned Emily’s head and pulled her into an equally passionate kiss that happily lasted for ages.

All the Bella’s even half the audience cheered. Beca hugged them both tight smirking, “Ok you two, we have the rest of our lives to make up for the last 3 years.” Emily and Chloe both giggled breaking their kiss then placed a kiss on their respective sides of Beca’s cheeks.

After a few more rounds of drinks and casual conversation they headed back to the hotel. Emily was the last one out and turned to Chicago. “Thank you.”

He just smiled, “You sang it beautifully. Besides if they didn’t get the hint I considered leaving them here. Congratulations on your new relationship.” She hugged him before climbing into the van.

 

 

Amy pulled the rolling door of the u-haul down and groaned with a huff, “Too much cardio!” Beca, Emily and Chloe laughed giving her one last hug before she left.

“Drive safe dude. Don’t forget to visit.” “I will Shawshank”

“I packed you some sandwiches and snacks, it’s in the cooler in the cab.” “Thanks Momma C.”

“I forwarded your mail to your new place, changed all your accounting information with the new address and here’s your phone.”

“EMILY GOD!” She could see Beca and Chloe both tense up, “You are literally a fucking genius!” Emily still as cool as a cucumber nodded slight and murmured 'thank you.'

Chloe ran her hand up and down Emily’s upper arm with a smile.

“I’m going to miss you guys!” She started making that face, Beca was about to start scolding her when Amy wrapped all three women in a bone crushing hug. The three lovers kissed her cheeks making the blonde smile wide. “Alright you Aca-Pitches, I’ve got a new house and a show to plan! Now you keep singing your hearts out, you understand!” With a nod she turned around and jumped into the truck.

“Call when you get there!” Chloe offered. The three women hugged each others waists with Em in the middle as it was simply easie.

“I’m gonna miss her.” The tall brunette offered.

Beca let out a held back breath, “Oh my god. Ok. We’re good right?” Emily chuckled and kissed the top of Beca’s head before Beca looked up and Emily caught her lips.

Chloe smacked their butts, “C’mon lovelies, lunch is ready.” Throat clear. “And waiting.” Both women broke the kiss at the same time just to turn on a dime facing the redhead who was intentionally swinging her hips as she moved. Chloe squealed and ran into the house being chased by two laughing brunettes.


End file.
